Halloween Love
by LittleGreenPuppy
Summary: Bakura gets forced to go to a Halloween party and meets Ryou. RxB, MxM hinted YxY and SxJ DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Halloween


**A oneshot in honor of Halloween.**

**Happy Halloween! Make sure you get a big amount of candy! XD**

**HiHiHiHiHiHiHiHi**

Why am I even here? I would much rather be out with Marik scaring little kids out trick or treating. So why am I at some stupid Halloween party with stupid music playing that the stupid rich–boy and his stupid boyfriend Jou are throwing? Oh yeah. Stupid Marik dragged me here with his stupid boyfriend Malik. 'Maybe you'll meet someone special,' I thought the words Marik had said to him earlier with bitter mockery. 'Yeah, maybe I will… sometime during World War 27 when we're battling highly advanced penguins from Australia,'

I look around the room from my spot at the punch table. Let's see… Yami is feeding Yugi candy, bunch of idiots. Hmm… Jou, Seto, Honda and a few other kids I don't know are playing spin the bottle. Ha! Honda had to kiss Seto. Bunch of losers. There are bunches of groups of people that I don't know scattered around the room, too. Well, sure I know the two sluts Mai and Anzu who are both talking to Serenity, Jou's sister. But I don't care about them.

'Where's Marik?' I wondered angrily to myself. If he was the one to bring me to this stupid party he should at least talk to me. I barley know anyone here! Oh, he's with Malik… making out. I look away. Stupid horny friends. Marik breaks apart from Malik and sees me. He grins, whispers something in Malik's ear that makes him grin like an idiot too and then they both come over here.

"Hey, Bakura!" they say at the same time. I glare at both of them. Marik glares back after Malik turned sad at my glare.

"Don't make my boyfriend sad, Bakura, or I'll rip out all your hair," Marik threatened. I roll my eyes.

"Don't bring me to stupid parties," I shoot back.

"Listen, I wanted to go and scare little kids too, but Malik didn't want me to. He said it was mean. Then he invited me to go to this party and I didn't want you to be alone…" he trailed off. I glare at him again.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I am alone!" didn't he get it? Sure I'd be alone while scaring the kids but at least I'd have the satisfaction making them cry.

"Well you have me and Malik to talk to," Marik pointed out. I put on a fake smile.

"Oh, sure!" my smile faded, "If you weren't too busy shoving your tongues down each others throats," they both glared me. Then Malik smiled.

"Oh, Bakura. I almost forgot. There's someone I want you to meet," he ran off to find 'someone'. Marik stared after him with dreamy eyes. Probably thinking of something really perverted about Malik. "Come on! Please? I already told him you would meet him," I heard Malik's voice from all the way over here. I had to strain to hear him though. "Oh come on!" he demanded. The next thing I saw was Malik towing a boy that looked extremely similar to me. I mentally gasped. Calling him an angel was an understatement.

He had the same white hair as me, only tamer. His features were also softer than mine. He had pale skin, probably albino. He also had big, chocolate brown eyes. There was also an aura of innocence surrounding him. He was beautiful! Well, in my eyes he was beautiful. 'What am I thinking?!' I screamed in my mind. 'I can't like him!' I stole another look at the angel. 'Okay, yes I can,' I snapped out of my thoughts and listen to what they were saying.

"Malik!" the angel whined. "I don't want to meet another one of your friends. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Malik tried to smile. Probably trying to repress memories.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad! Besides, how will you ever have a life if you get out there and try new things?" Malik encouraged.

"He was a serial killer, Malik," the angel argued simply.

"Oh! Look there he is!" Malik said, trying to avoid the topic. The angel looked at me then looked away abruptly, blushing. I don't know what he was thinking but I hoped that him blushing meant he liked me too. Malik finally reached me and Marik. "Bakura, this is Ryou," Malik gestured to the angel, who was still blushing. "Ryou, this is Bakura," he pointed at me this time. Big shocker there. Malik looked at us disappointed. He had been hoping we would automatically confess our love for each other. When, in reality, we weren't even looking at each other.

"Malik, I think we should leave now," Marik whispered in Malik's ear. He slumped his shoulders.

"Fine," he mumbled. Marik, then, started to rub his hands up Malik's sides.

"Beside. We have some… unfinished business, to attend to," Marik finished. Malik got the hint and immediately cheered up. They left us alone. Ryou fidgeted a bit, looking at the ground.

"U-Um, h-hi," he stuttered out, obviously feeling uneasy. I leaned toward him.

"I'm not a serial killer if that's what you're worried about," I whispered, smirking. He blushed harder.

"That's not what I was thinking," Ryou said in a small voice. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Are Malik and Marik trying to hook you up with someone?" I asked, trying to ease the tension around us.

"Just Malik. I doubt him though. He's hooked me up with two serial killers, three that were at least seventeen years older than me and about five guys from an insane asylum," Ryou explained, a smile coating his features.

"How do you know that they won't come looking for you?" I wondered. Curiosity nipped at the tone in my voice. He shrugged.

"They all lived in Europe so…" he trailed off, trying to find a reason why they wouldn't come looking for him.

"Wait a minute. Europe?! What were you and Malik doing in Europe?!" Malik never told me about any trips to Europe. Stupid horny friends.

"Well it was actually Marik that went to Europe but he wanted to bring a friend so he brought Malik. I was living at Malik's because my dad didn't want me to be alone while he was on one of his excavating trips. Malik didn't want me to be alone either so I was forced to come along," Ryou shrugged.

"Well that makes more sense," I said out loud. Ryou looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Malik only has family in Egypt so I was wondering what he would be doing in Europe. But when you mentioned Marik I understood. He has family all over the world. Just a family of giant rabbits I guess(I hope you understand that because I'm not explaining it)," I laughed. Ryou laughed with me. He was still nervous though.

I looked down to see a small package that fit easily into the palm of my hand. I picked it up. There was a note. Ryou stared at it too, confusion eschewing his beautiful face.

"What is it?" he asked. I looked at it from all angles.

"I don't know," Ryou noticed the note attached to it.

"Well what does the note say?" he tried. I read the note in my head. This is what it said(it rhymes!):

_Dear Bakura,_

_I forgot to give this to you. Don't be too rough on him. Oh, and when you fuck him, at least go back to your place or a car(just not mine). Seto won't be happy if you mess up one of his guest rooms. Have fun!_

_-Marik_

"Oh _fuck_ no," Ryou looked at me quizzically.

"What does it say?" I put the note and box behind my back.

"Nothing important…" I looked around the crowded room, my angry eyes searching for Marik. When I found him he was hiding behind a couch looking at me with Malik at his side. The only way I found them was because of the people sitting on the couch looking back at them like they had gone insane. Well, that and Marik's hair. I felt someone trying to reach behind me. Ryou was pressed against my side and had a firm hold on the package, or, the note rather. I pulled the package away, but something was missing when I looked at it.

The note.

I turned around in hope of getting it back before Ryou's pretty eyes read the not so pretty words but I was too late. His face twisted into a look of horror.

"B-Bakura?" I was almost afraid to answer. "W-What is in t-that p-pack-kage?" he sounded afraid of the answer. I clenched a fist.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," I grabbed an empty Styrofoam cup and put the package, along with some fancy food from the table next to it, in the cup. I caught sight of the two horny devils and aimed. I threw the food filled cup. It ended up getting caught in Marik's massive hair. People around him looked and snickered.

"You got food in my hair!" Marik accused, pointing at me. Otogi looked at the food table then back at the crowd. He smiled.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Otogi yelled. He picked up handfuls of food and threw them randomly. I pulled on Ryou's arm and out the door to the garden. Ryou looked back at the scene just in time to see a red faced Seto and a laughing Jou.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BAKURA!" Seto albeit screamed. I laughed as I pulled us farther into the garden's maze.

After we had gotten far enough away from the mansion and deep enough into the oversized bushes of the bush maze(1) I stopped running. Both of us were panting. I started laughing.

"What is… so… funny?" Ryou demanded in between pants. I looked at him, still laughing.

"We just escaped death," I replied. "For now, at least,"

Ryou scanned the area. "Is there any place to sit here?" he looked back at me, my laughs dying down.

"There's the ground," I offered. Ryou slumped cross-legged on the ground. "Let's sit over there. At least we'll have something to support our weight," I gestured over to the corner. Ryou groaned, not wanting to get up. I helped pull him up. We settled into the bushes. We stayed like that for a while until…

"Bakura?" Ryou's soft voice caught my attention.

"Hmm?" I replied, not opening my eyes that had closed at some point.

"What are you most afraid of?" Ryou asked, facing me. I shrugged.

"There is one thing I'm afraid of," 'Why am I telling him this?'

"What" I paused.

"It's too personal," I managed after a while.

"I won't tell anyone and I won't laugh," I pondered this. I opened my eyes to look at him. He was kind, innocent and pretty. But what made my decision was the look in his eyes. It must have been the first time in a long time that anyone had looked at me with such concern. It made me feel like someone cared about me more that just a friend. And I cared for them back. Could he have fallen for me as I had for him in such a short time? I stared at my lap.

"It was a long time ago," Ryou shot a confused glance at me. "My parents didn't have much money to spend. I didn't even know what they did for a living. A teacher was making more then them a year as far as I knew," I sighed. "They got caught in the middle of a fight between friends. One of the friends came and shot them for not choosing a side. They were going to kill me too until the police came and arrested them. He kept screaming 'I'll keill ya,'" I imitated the same voice. "I later found out exactly how much money we actually had. Never seen so many zeros in one number. I'm still scared that he will come back for me though," I shook my head. "I don't even know why I told you that. Not even Marik knows it," I looked over at him and gasped. He was crying!

"I-I'm so s-s-sor-ry," he blubbered. I felt a weird need. The need to comfort him and hold him close till he stopped crying. I gave in. He buried his face in my chest as he cried. I rocked him back and forth whispering comforting words to him. Ryou eventually stopped crying but we never left our positions. "Do you believe in love at first sight, Bakura?" I pondered this.

"Not before I met you," I said after a moment. Ryou looked at me with wide, surprised eyes.

"W-What?" he searched for any sort of humor hiding in my eyes, there was none there. Tears started forming in his again. I leaned forward to kiss him. I paused an inch from his lips, waiting for some kind of sign that meant he didn't want to. There was none. With that, I closed the gap between us.

It was just a simple kiss. No tongue, no crazy make out session. Just a simple kiss. But that kiss held all of the emotions I held for Ryou then and there.

When they found us, I was leaning against the bushes with Ryou semi-on top of me. Our arms encircled the other. Even now, eight months later, me and Ryou are still in love and even now I look back and silently thank Malik and Marik for getting us together.

It is strange to me that October thirty-first was the same day I lost my parents but the same day I found Ryou.

**The End**

(1) - like those corn mazes at festivals or what not, just with high bushes(the ones that you sometimes see people trimming into animals)

**HiHiHiHiHiHiHiHi**

**Well there is a little Halloween fic for you. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**(:LGP:)**


End file.
